villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bowser Jr.
Bowser Jr. is the only son of Bowser (not to be confused with Baby Bowser) and the secondary antagonist of the Super Mario franchise. He looks just like Bowser except younger and he constantly wears a bib with fangs drawn on it perhaps to look more intimidating. He seems to be the direct superior to the Koopalings, even though they are his older siblings. Appearances UHis first appearance was in Super Mario Sunshine where he tried to frame Mario for crimes he didn't commit. This plot actually succeeded. He took (presumably stole) a magic brush from Professor E. Gadd and used it to turn into Shadow Mario (for framing Mario) and make evil graffiti appear. Mario was instructed to clean up the graffiti, and soon defeated Bowser Jr. inside a giant Bowser machine, at which point Bowser Jr. revealed his true identity and that Bowser told him that Peach was his mother. After Mario chased him out of every world, he fought Bowser in a giant floating hot tub above Corona Mountain. Bowser Jr. sent Bullet Bills after him, but he and Bowser were defeated, and last seen in the middle of the ocean where Bowser told Bowser Jr. the truth about Peach, and Bowser Jr. said he wants to fight Mario again. He has been seen in other Mario games since then. He even appeared as a final boss along with his dad in the New Super Mario Bros. game for the DS. He is the main antagonist of this game; it is he who kidnaps Peach for Bowser, and summons a boss to each level for Mario and Luigi to fight. He is fought in a tower at each level. When Mario kills Bowser by knocking him into the lava, Bowser Jr. takes the bones and eventually brings Bowser back to life (it is unknown how many other times throughout the series he has needed to do this, if any). Bowser and Bowser Jr. fight Mario, but both are defeated and knocked over the edge. Both survive the fall, and Bowser Jr. is last seen dragging Bowser away by the tail. Bowser Jr. also appeared as a boss fought several times in Super Mario Galaxy. The first time he sends a giant robot named Megaleg after Mario, but Mario destroys it. The second time Mario fights him and his airship, and the third time he merely sends King Kaliente after him. He is also fought three times in New Super Mario Bros Wii. (the only game he appeared in alongside his brothers and sister, the Koopalings). The first time he can be jumped on with propeller blades, the second time he must be bumped into electric walls, and the third Mario must stomp the ground to hit a bomb back at him. He survived his third defeat (Kamek rescued him from the previous two), and was seen alongside the Koopalings helping Bowser back up, when Bowser's castle fell over and crushed them. Aside from mainstream games, he has also appeared in spinoffs such as Mario Kart: Double Dash, as a playable character. Shadow Mario In Super Mario Sunshine, the Aspect used by Bowser Jr. to incriminate Mario, using a magic paintbrush acquired (presumably stolen) from Professor E. Gadd. He made graffiti all over Delphino Island and framed Mario for such vandalism, making the inhabitants of the island punish Mario by having him clean up all the mess Shadow Mario had created, under the belief that it was Mario who was the real villain. However during his cleaning up of the island Mario soon comes into contact with Shadow Mario, who tries to kidnap Princess Peach and the two would fight on and off throughout the game. Super Smash Bros. 4 Bowser Jr. made his debut as a playable character in the video game; Super Smash Bros 4 for the WiiU and 3DS. He is an unlockable character in the 3DS version, but he is available from the start in the Wii U version. When played, Bowser Jr. uses his Junior Clown Car for combat. The Junior Clown Car contains a large abundance of weapons include; shooting a cannonball out of the mouth, lashing the opponent with it's tongue, retractable robotic arms that contain either drills, or boxing gloves, retractable wheels so Bowser Jr. can ram into his opponents, distribute Mechakoopas, drop two iron balls, and even explode if Bowser Jr. abandon ship. Bowser Jr. also carries a hammer to defense himself when he abandons the Junior Clown Car. Bowser Jr.'s Final Smash is Shadow Mario. Bowser Jr. transforms into Shadow Mario, and uses the magic paintbrush to created an X-shape on the screen. Anyone who comes in contact with the mark will be dealt with damage. The effect lasts for a few seconds. For his alternate costumes; all seven of them alternate are the Koopalings riding the Junior Clown Car; Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, and Ludwig von Koopa. Physical appearance Bowser Jr is four years old, he has a yellow skin like his father, he has small, circular eyes that are black in color. His mouth is wide, puffy and con-vexed, with a large snout, Bowser Jr has little hands and little feet, which have small white claws, he wears a white bandanna with a drawing of a scary mouth, he also has a four-ribbed padded stomach and padded feet. Videos Trivia *The pads of Bowser Jr's feet are similar to Birdo's. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Bosses Category:Kid Villains Category:Monsters Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Siblings Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Vandals Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Weaklings Category:The Heavy Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Incriminators Category:Dragons Category:Apprentice Category:Kidnapper Category:Cowards Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Enforcer Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Right-Hand Category:Final Boss Category:Male Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Magi-Tech Category:Crossover Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Speedster Category:Fearmongers Category:Trickster Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Leader Category:Living Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Oppressors Category:Wizards Category:Animal Cruelty Category:On & Off Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Fighter Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Bullies Category:Clawed Villains Category:Tragic Villain